Landmarks
are special buildings in CityVille. In January 2011, Zynga released new content in the form of Landmarks. When players logged in they received the following message: : "Make your city stand out by building a new Landmark! Soaring skyscrapers and iconic buildings are just the beginning. Find new landmarks in the Build Menu." Each landmark costs 2,000,000 Coins and increases the Population Limit by 2,000, thus acting like a Community Building. They need 10 energy to construct and require 12 Staff Members. The exceptions to these requirements are: * the Pyramid Skyrise, which costs 150,000 Coins, requires 10 energy, and 50 building materials (10 of each: Safety Goggles, Hard Hat, Marble, Lunch Box, and Cement) to build. * the Leaning Tower, which costs 300,000 Coins, increase Population Limit by 1,250, requires 10 Energy, and 25 building materials (5 of each: Marble, Leveler, Arch, Protactor, and Ribbon) to build. * the Geodesic Rainforest, which costs 5,000,000 Coins, 8 Energy and 80 building materials (16 of each: Dome Panel, Frog, Seed Packet, Watering Can, and Fertillizer) to build. In the "Build" menu, they can be found by the end of the "Themes" tab. You can also find them using the "Search" function. They can be harvested every day for 1,000 Coins, except for the Pyramid Skyrise, which gives 1,500 Coins. They also have a greater chance to give energy than Community Buildings. Actually they are a profitable way to replenish some of your energy, as they pay out their energy cost for harvesting and very likely give you more bonus energy than Community Buildings. The Landmarks are based on real life places of interest (see below). When a Landmark is placed in your Inventory, it will appear in the Other category/tab, and sorted accordingly by its name. Buildings 'Collecting Bonuses' Staff *Ticket taker *Doorman *Tour guide *Souvenir *Window washer *Historical *Security guard *Assistant *General manager *Tourist greeter *Janitor *Front desk You may choose to fill each position for . Cost and efficiency Almost all landmarks cost , making them (coinwise) some of the most expensive items in the game. They serve the same purpose as community buildings in that they raise a towns population cap. However they generally cost much more to purchase. Despite costing ten more times than an Observatory. You only get 100 extra population limit for a Landmark than for an Observatory. The exceptions to these sets of rules are the Pyramid Skyrise, Leaning Tower, and the Geodesic Rainforest, but, they too, are expensive with the Geodesic Rainforest leading the pack, costing a whopping . A player who is looking to advance in the game could save up and buy a landmark, but it would take much longer than it would to simply build some community buildings. Landmarks are mostly for either bragging rights, or a very cool addition. For example, the landmarks allow 2,000 population for a price of 2,000,000 coins. Whereas the Community Pool, the community building with highest population rise, allows the same amount of citizens for only 150,000 coins. Taking this into consideration, landmarks would be more for bragging rights than increasing population. Only one community building gives a bigger population increase; the Toy Factory allowing 3,750. This can be found in your inventory once you reach level 50, or purchased for 1,250,000 coins. However, Big Ben takes only 3x3 land space making it the most space-efficient method of raising your population cap. Thus, with progressive land cost, the high coin price of a Landmark is less and less relevant with every expansion. Gallery Landmark Announce.png|Landmarks have arrived to CityVille! Build these great-looking skyscrapers in your cities today! announcement03_landmarks.png|Announce Landmarks announce_newlandmark.png|Announce Landmark Pyramid Skyrise announce_leaningtower.png|Announce Leaning Tower * Category:Build Menu Category:Gameplay